Telkine
The Telkines were a seven-eyed race of reptilian aliens native to Telchine in the distant Rhodes Sector of the galaxy that were known for there warrior culture. Biology Telkines had seven eyes allong with a complection that bore a strong resemblence with dinosaurs. There were eight subspecies of them including th Andunians, Thires, Agwars, Torkands, Jropics, Tserranians, Fwinters, and Twilights. First there were the gold skined Andunians they were largly the leaders of their goverment. The red skined Thires were the only members to be able to breath fire and fly apart from the Twilights, they were considerd master glass blowers among their people. The blue skinned Agwars the only amphibious members of the entire species as well as the only ones that have fins, there females play a larger role in Telkine sociaty the the other species other then Andunian and Twilight. Fourth there are the desert sand skinned Torkads the only members of the species to have a large fin protruding from their backs and have a sickle shaped claw on there feet, they were very talented at assasinations along with the Jropics. The green skinned Jropics were the only other members of the Telkine species other then the Thires that can fly, along with there Torkas cousens they were master assasins and have better eyesight then other Telkine species. The Tserranians notable for a pitch black skin tone and one of the largest of the Telkine subspecies and consequently the dumbest of them, on the battlefield they were normally equipted with heavy weapons and armour. Then there are the white as snow Fwinters the smallest members of the Telkine species as well as the fastest breeding and the only Telkines that can grow hair and a pair of saber like teeth, in battle they were normally used as cannon fodder and equipted with axes, small firearms and light armour. Then last but no least there are the Twilight Telkines, they came into existence at the end of the Age of Stagnation with the death of Minas Andu and the birth of Minas Aiur. They had a bit of genetic material from the other seven sub-speices History Amongst the Telkines their history was chronicaled into ages that lasted for a thousand years. Age of Dawn The Age of Dawn accord when the Telkines made first contact with the exiled Seraphim, Feelia, Daggoroth, and Tevintarus. Age of Chains The Age if Chains accord when The Charrors invaded Telchine. Which forced The Seraphim to find refuge in the catacombs beneath the planets surface. Age of Retribution The Age of Retribution was a thousand-year long war waged by The Telkines, The Njord, and The Quetzal. That resolted in the supposeded extinction of The Charons, and as a conseqence turned the teraformed Seraphim homeworld into the frozen waste of Narsil. Age of Triumph Over the course of The Age of Triumph. The Fellowship of Andu was offically formed, over the course of the next thousand-years The Fellowship began resettling former Charon colonies. Age of Exploration The Age of Exploration was aptly named for the expansion of The Fellowship beyond The Rhodes Sector. Age of Prosperity The Age of Prosperity was also known as The Age of Uthenera by many Telkines. Age of Stagnation The Age of Stagnation was infamous for many events, among them the economic collapse of The Fellowship, revoltes in The Telkine fronteir colonies by Blood Cultists for the first five-hundred years. After that, The Fellowship made first contact with The Democratic Alliance of Koprulu and Amidala on the farming world of Freya II. No one is still certain as to what started the hostilities, but for the next one-hundred and five years The DAKA began to destroy Fellowship planets almost at random. Age of Twilight The Age of Twilight was named after the mysterious death of Minas Andu, and the equely mysteriuos birth Minas Aiur. The age was marked by massive social upheaveals among Alien communities, including, but not limited too. The Fall of Katorga XII, and the Exile of Shilroths rulling Nak'amas'. The Somite War that caused the displacement and/or extinction of hundreds of alien races. The Age came to a head when, in the year 4999 The Commerce Collective enacted an illeagel blockaid over the otherwise insignificant planet of Ooban in protest of increased taxation on trade routes by the Alliance og Orion Koprulu and Amidala. The resolting fiasco... did not turn into a full scale intersteller war as many in The Fellowship believed. Instead, it gave them the hope of restoring their tarnished Fellowship to it's former glory... no matter the cost, morally, or financially. Age of Judgment The Age of Judgment was named by Twilight Emporer Minas Aiur himself, for The Fellowships rapidly expanding military, and the highly convoluted plans to bring the entire Karda-Sa'qum (Heart of the Void) galaxy beneath the heel of The Fellowship of Andu. Known Individuals *Minas Andu *Pala Di-In *Thel Col *Minas Aiur Behind the Scenes In greek mythology the Telkines were lesser Titans, in one story they protected the infant god Zeus from his Titan father Kronus. Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Aliens